The Wait is Over
by scoob2222
Summary: Filler scene for Danny and Lindsay's snow day interlude.


Danny never really thought of anything more than breaking in his new pool table when he invited Lindsay over for the night. He certainly wasn't expecting them to make love.

Well, no that was a lie. This was his Montana he was inviting over. He thought of making love to her when he woke up, when he went to sleep, when they were discussing evidence, pretty much every moment of the day.

So, it was more truthful for him to say that he didn't plan to have make love to her that night. She hadn't been back that long and after everything she went through he knew she needed time. And after that moment in the courtroom, her pulling him towards her, well…he knew she wanted him, wanted to be with him and that knowledge gave him the strength to wait as long as she needed.

But there was something different in the air the moment she walked in. He ordered the world's best pizza and had a beer ready for her, but the comfortable atmosphere was gone almost the moment she walked in. Well, she stalked in more than walked; she had high black open toed heels on. Her toenails were painted red and the sight made him harden immediately, and that was before he even saw the rest of her. The jeans were skin tight, molding around her ass to perfection and he couldn't help but stare as she bent over the table. He tried to move away from the spectacular view, but then he was greeted with the cleavage her tiny tank top showed off.

When he finally managed to tear his eyes away from her body he found her watching him. She was smirking at him, a flirty I want to fuck you look in her eyes. And that was about the moment he stopped thinking all together. He was around the table in two seconds and had her in his arms in three.

"Danny," his name was a stunted gasp against his lips right before he slid his tongue into her mouth. He buried his hands in her hair and suddenly they were both stumbling toward his bedroom. After the third time they almost ended up on the floor he lifted her off her feet and practically ran to his bedroom.

Her hand clawed at his shirt until he finally pulled away long enough to get rid of it. While they were apart and trying to breathe again his hands fell to the bottom of her shirt, slowly lifting it over her head and tossing it aside. Her bra was black too and he was sure that he was going to lose it like a teenager if her underwear matched.

Half naked they fell back on the bed. He thrust one jean clad thigh between hers as she ground herself against him. They kissed furiously yet thoroughly as his hands slid up towards her breasts. He cupped her breasts, massaging them in his hands before finding and circling her taunt peaks.

She arched as if to remove her bra, but he stopped her. She looked up in confusion, but that quickly faded as he began to kiss his way down her stomach. His hands slowly removed her jeans then sat back to stare at her, "Jeezus Montana, you're gorgeous."

He enjoyed her almost full body blush as he rid himself of his own pants. In nothing but his boxers he moved over her again. He kissed her softly, even as passion threatened to overwhelm him. But he had to be sure, "You sure about this Lindsay?"

She nodded, "Make love to me Danny."

He groaned at the words he'd waited forever to hear. They were just about the greatest words he could imagine her saying.

He kissed her one more time before kissing down her neck to her breasts. He removed her bra quickly, eager to get to the milky white flesh beneath. Her breasts were perfect and seemed to be made for his hand. Her nipples were taut with arousal and she whimpered as he touched them. Slowly he circled both nipples with his fingers before strumming his thumb over them again and again until she was gasping his name. Then he replaced his fingers with his mouth, groaning around her nipple as he worried the small nub with his teeth.

As her leg brushed against his cock he grew harder and began moving down her body. He wanted desperately to please her and at the same time needed to be inside her. He wasn't sure how much longer he could wait.

He'd barely touched her, his fingers just beginning to slid inside her when he felt her tug on his hair.

"Montana?" he questioned and he saw her smile at his name for her.

"I want you Danny, I can't wait anymore."

He dropped his head against her thigh; this moment was almost too perfect to actually be real.

He didn't look while she put the condom on him and tightened his fingers in the sheets to keep in control.

He did look at her, straight in her eyes as he slid inside of her. He held her eyes as long as possible as he moved inside of her. She picked up his rhythm right away, her hips meeting his. Her own hand slid down her body to touch herself, but he pushed it away and touched her himself. He buried his face in her neck and listened to the gasps and moans she was making as he thrust harder and faster.

"Deeper, Danny…." she said it over and over until he slid his hands under her knees, spreading her legs so he could thrust deeper into her. It was more than he could take. He moved faster, dragging his tongue over her nipples as he moved his finger insistently against her clit. Finally he felt her stiffen against him as she screamed his name and quivered around him.

The sound and feel of her orgasm was too much for him to take and he emptied himself inside her warm, wet body, almost collapsing on top of her as all strength left him.

He breathed in the scent of her hair as they lay in the afterglow until he heard the words, the absolute best words he'd ever heard, whispered so quietly in his ear, "I love you Danny."

He smiled so big it hurt his face, "I love you too Montana."


End file.
